


Trying Our Best

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: After Claire’s death Dean worries about the mark’s effect on his angel. Sam and Elieen do their best to fight against Chuck’s predictions.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sam drove out of the driveway with Elieen by his side.

“Do you really think we should leave them alone?” Elieen asked

“They need time and space. I know something is definitely up with Cas but he’ll only open up to Dean. They need time”

The two drove in a worried silence the rest of the drive.

Upon arrival they checked into a motel and reviewed case details before going to bed. The next morning the hunters talked to the locals and scoped out the werewolf cabin. 

“They’re in there we have to go in quick and quiet” Sam said

Elieen rolled her eyes “you act like I’ve never hunted before. I can handle myself”

Sam pulled her close “I know you can I just-“ he paused “nevermind it’s not important”

“Sam?” She asked “I can tell when something is bothering you. Is it Chuck?” 

“Yeah” he admitted hesitantly

“He’s gone we don’t have to worry about him anymore. You caged him”

He kissed her. After breaking away he spoke up “you’re right. Let’s go kick it in the ass” 

They loaded their guns, grabbed their knives, and walked inside. A werewolf instantly greeted them and was ready to sound the alarm but Elieen quickly silenced him with her knife. Deeper in the hunt got a little messy and they were slightly overwhelmed, but they still came out on top with no bites on either of them. 

The couple headed back to the bunker.

“That felt good” Sam said

“What did? A hunt?” Elieen asked 

“Scoring a win. It’s been awhile since we had one of those”

“Too long” Elieen agreed


	2. Chapter 2

With Sam and Elieen on a hunt Dean and Cas had the bunker to themselves. Dean could tell Cas was struggling with Claire’s death. To stop the angel from pacing and to try and get his mind off of it Dean called his boyfriend into the Dean Cave.

“Come on it’s been too long since we had a movie night just you and me.”

“Dean I-“

“You can pick the movie” Dean offered

“Alright” Cas agreed he had a limited knowledge of movies so he picked one of Dean’s favorites “I think I’d like to watch Tombstone” 

Dean chuckled “Then Tombstone it is”

After the movie the boys went for a moonlight walk on the lake. This was the calmest Dean had seen Cas since Claire. Suddenly Cas stopped and lowered down.

Dean turned quickly “Cas?” He saw his angel on one knee and gasped

“Dean Winchester will you marry me?” 

“Yes Castiel!”

Cas rose and kissed his fiancé and slipped the ring on his finger.

Dean looked down to admire it. It was beautiful. It looked almost like two bands intertwined. Half was black diamonds and the other half was a blue opal that seemed to glow in the dark. Wait.

“Is that your grace?” 

“Partly. Originally that was white opal, but Sam helped me find and perform a spell to encase some of my grace in the stone.” Cas paused “do you like it?”

“Cas it’s perfect” Dean threw his arms around the angel. “I actually have something for you too”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a gold band encasing a fire opal. 

“Because you” Dean deepened his voice to mimic Cas’s “gripped me tight and raised me from perdition”

The boys both laughed with happy tears in their eyes and headed back to the bunker. 

Two days later Sam and Elieen came back. Sam raised and eyebrow at the wedding rings. 

“Did you two lovebirds set a date yet?” 

“These things take time Sammy” Dean said

“Yeah.” Sam coughed jokingly “Eleven years time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s ring: https://sugarandcotton.com/products/ocean-blue-fire-opal-ring (but with black instead of white diamonds)
> 
> Cas’s ring:  
> https://tempestrings.com/products/custom-black-wood-with-crushed-red-fire-opal-ring


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later the couples decided to go on a hunt. Sam had found a rugaru hunt nearby. 

The team loaded their gear into baby and headed off.

Rugaru hunts were relatively simple because you knew who you were looking for. It was mostly a matter of finding them. 

Once they tracked the man down the hunters surrounded the house and went in. They followed the hallways to the middle of the house where the rugaru was waiting.

Elieen lit her flamethrower. She was knocked off her feet when a second rugaru knocked her over. Sam shot at it so it would leave Elieen alone and it ran over to him and ripped his stomach. Cas took a shot and as it started running towards him Dean’s flamethrower roared to life killing the one headed for the angel. Elieen finished off the first one. 

After both rugarus were dead the team rushed over to Sam. He was just barley holding on. 

Before anyone could say anything Cas laid a hand on Sam’s stomach healing him.

“We have got to get out of here. Can you walk?” Dean asked with a hint of worry

“Yeah I’m good. I can thank my future angel-in-law for that”

“You’re welcome Sam” Cas said

Dean tried to hide his surprise. He knew Cas still had grace, but his abilities were screwy at best. No one knew how the mark would affect Cas, and Dean wasn’t sure if that was something he wanted to know the answer to.


	4. Chapter 4

After the hunt the team climbed into baby and headed back to the bunker. At the bunker Sam and Elieen offered to make dinner while Dean and Cas went to their room for “rest” which Sam knew was another word for quality time. 

“Next time we return from a hunt they can make dinner and we can have some ‘rest’.” Elieen said with a smirk

“You got it” Sam chuckled

It felt good to be a family. He missed Jack and his mom of course but he had Dean, Cas, and Elieen. He was happy. 

After an hour dinner was mostly done. 

“Why don’t you get your brother and Cas? I’ll finish up”

Sam nodded and went over to Dean’s room. Out of habit he neglected to knock and just walked right in on a mostly naked Dean and Cas.

Sam coughed and choked.

“Sammy for the sake of your eyesight leave this room immediately”

“Yeah too late for that.” The younger Winchester said closing his eyes

“Sam you really do need to learn how to knock. And that’s coming from me.” Cas said jokingly

“Dinner is ready when you two lovebirds are. If you’ll excuse me I’m off to find some bleach”

The door closed and Dean and Cas started laughing and getting ready for dinner.

Sam stubbled into the kitchen “I think I’m blind” he said to Elieen

“Didn’t you knock?” 

“I’m not exactly used to Dean and Cas acknowledging their feelings so there was no need to knock”

Elieen laughed

They soon heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

“You’ve scarred you’re brother for life” Elieen said to Dean

“Oh he’s walked in on worse”

“That’s pretty far up there.”

“Sam if you need it I can try to fix your eyes, but I’m afraid the damage is irreparable” Cas joked getting a laugh from everyone except Sam

“Screw you guys” he responded 

“Oh Sammy I hope there’s only one person in this room you’re screwing” Dean fired back

“Hilarious” Sam retorted 

The banter died down and they started eating.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Dean and Cas started wedding plans. They decided to get married in two months. Jody would officiate and they’d have the service out by the lake where they’d proposed. Sam would walk Dean down the isle and also be his best man. Garth would be Castiel’s best man because he really didn’t have anyone else to ask. Alex and Elieen were going to be a part of the wedding as groomsmaids. Donna and Patience would be there as well.

They were still working out details when Sam found a case. Dean and Cas offered to join them but Sam and Elieen insisted they stay and work on wedding themes. 

“Sammy come here a minute.” Dean said moving into the privacy of the library. “Forgetting something?” 

“No Dean I’ve got my gun, machete, knife, car keys, and protection. I’m good”

“You sure?”

“Yes Dean I’m sure”

Dean pulled out a small brown box. 

“What’s in there?” Sam questioned

“Your hair ties” Dean said with a straight face before tossing the box to Sam “it’s the ring you had me pick up. good luck Sam”

Sam leaned over and hugged his brother. “Thank you Dean”

“Go get her tiger.” Dean pulled away “hey for good luck why don’t you take baby?”

“Really?” Sam asked his eyes wide

“So much as a scratch and I will kill you” Dean said tossing the keys to his brother

“Got it”

Sam and Elieen walked to the garage slid into the Impala and went to go hunt some skinwalkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of who’s still alive to add to the wedding party, but all their friends are dead.


End file.
